In most areas of the nation, buildings and structures are subject to at least occasional high winds and severe storms. Hurricanes and tropical storms are relatively frequent occurrences with respect to the average life span of the typical building or dwelling, in the southeast and eastern parts of the country and occasionally hit the California coast and Hawaii as well. Tornados have been reported in every state in the union, including Alaska. Aside from such severe weather as mentioned above, severe thunderstorms can create localized gusts exceeding 100 miles per hour on occasion, and severe frontal systems can also cause extensive winds.
Accordingly, most areas of the country have developed building codes requiring minimum strength to provide at least some resistance to such severe conditions when they occur. While these requirements vary somewhat depending upon the specific area, they all are directed to new construction and do not address the need to anchor and secure a preexisting, completed structure. Of those devices and systems known, they primarily relate to means to anchor and retain temporary structures (e.g., mobile homes, sheds, haystacks and the like) and/or provide specialized components for use in the construction of new structures, which components are not readily adaptable for use in anchoring and securing portions of an already existing building.
The need arises for a system of anchoring and securing a preexisting, completed structure against high winds and storm conditions. The system must provide for the securing of shingles or like roof cover, securing the roof to the remaining structure, and securing the entire structure to the ground or foundation. Moreover, the system must be readily installable to the exterior of the structure without requiring any disassembly of the structure, and must be relatively inexpensive and easy to install.